No Hero
by Entaru
Summary: Sonic...you will pay. Even if it means war! Sequel to "A Galaxy Stained Red". Betaread by Skaar.


* * *

Well so much for "Galaxy" being a Oneshot.

* * *

It was 3 o'clock at night when he called with the news.

I could barely hear what he was saying through his sobs. He was in hysterics. It took me almost 15 minutes to understand what he was trying to tell me.

Then it was my turn to be hysterical.

Tails was dead.

It was supposed to be a routine "whack-a-bot" run. Go in, beat the badniks, send Robotnik away with egg on his face, and repeat. Simple, easy, and now I realize, far too good to be true. Somehow Robotnik had a trump card ready and had played it. I tried to ask Sonic what happened exactly but he just kept saying "It doesn't matter, Tails is gone because of me." I wish I could forget the strain in his voice.

That was three months ago.

Now we are all at his funeral. There is no priest, just us and the band. The band was Shadow's idea. They both had a thing for classical music and would often compare composers. The band is playing J.S. Bach's Prelude in D minor. According to Shadow, Tails liked it a lot. It seems a little sad for him but it's fitting. Everything is set and ready, now we are just waiting for the hearse.

"You okay Amy?" It was Rouge. She was in a surprisingly modest dress, black of course.

"I'm fine Rouge," My voice fails away into sobs. _You have no self-control Amy Rose._ I cringe slightly from the poignant thought.

"Maybe you coming here wasn't such a good idea,"

"I said I'm fine! Since when do you care so much anyways!?" I snap. _No self-control._

Rouge's look of concern becomes one of disdain as she narrows her eyes at me. _Oops._ "Listen, I'm trying to be nice you ungrateful little bitch." She obviously meant it to be a whisper but her voice came out in a hiss. "The only reason I'm here is because Shadow wanted me to come. Tails was a good kid and I liked him, but if this is how I'm going to be received when trying to help you people, then you can flood this cemetery with your pathetic sobs. Got it?"

_Ouch! Note to self: Don't piss off the bat._

I shift my gaze to my shoes. "Sorry, I just...wasn't expecting any of this, not this soon."

Rouge sighs, her expression softening once again to one of comfort. "No one ever does." She glances towards the road "Try to hang on a bit longer okay, the hearse is here."

The hearse parked itself on the cemetery road as we looked on. As the passenger side door opened I had to swallow a giggle. Big had stepped out wearing a pinstripe suit with a red carnation on it. I could see by the expressions on everyone's face that they were having the same problem not imagining him with "an offer you couldn't refuse." However as he, Knuckles, Vector and Omega pulled out the coffin we remembered our purpose for being here and regained our solemn silence.

The coffin was for traditional reasons. Tails' body was never recovered, and according to Sonic we wouldn't even know it was him. The coffin was actually full of cement and was extremely heavy, as could be deduced from the agony of the pallbearer's faces as they carried it over.

As the pallbearers set the coffin on the hydraulic lift, I couldn't help but let out a whimper. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Sonic help him? Why didn't he run away? So many questions flowing through my brain, but all with the same answer...I don't know. I began crying silently to myself.

_Damn you Robotnik._

Sonic, after a while, walked up to the podium beside the grave. He had been silent the whole funeral, but as Tails' only "family" it was required of him to speak.

He began.

"I wish we were all here for another reason. Tails was a special kid; a mechanic, a consult, a counselor, a brother, and a friend. It is a sad day when Mobius loses such a rare person. Thankfully we can all say he is in a better place and free from the pain of living. Perhaps we should be..." Sonic trailed off.

"Sonic?" His face had changed from one of remorse to one of unadulterated terror. "Sonic, what's wrong?" His gaze shifts above us. We all turn our heads in unison and what I see instills nothing but pure rage in me.

An Empire Spy-Eye.

"YOU!! You're not welcome here Egghead!" My scream frightens the others as tears of anger and sorrow begin to blur my vision.

I charge the small floating bot and throw my hammer at it. Caught by surprise, the bot comes crashing down on top of a large cubical gravestone. The impact sends shrapnel everywhere. I immediately retrieve my hammer and send the bot skipping across the cemetery grounds. It skids into an old tree, and nearly topples it. The Spy-Eye ignites its thrusters to retreat, but only succeeds in careening into another tree sending itself spinning like a top, beeping in distress as it does so. I bring all fifty pounds of the Piko-Piko Hammer down on top of it, each hit throwing broken glass, oil, and metal shards in every direction. With a final pained beep, the bot dies, every vital system and high powered piece of equipment crushed to scrap iron. I don't hear it. I begin screaming as I proceeded in turning the already broken little bot into a metal flapjack.

"Amy! Its dead!" Knuckles ran up and grabbed my hammer. I didn't care if I was unarmed, I still pounded on it with my bare fists. Then I was grabbed from behind and put into a full-nelson. "Amy...stop. Its dead," it was Shadow, his voice coming out in a slow whisper "You're okay. That's enough." My screams slowly turned to sobs as he loosened his grip. Slowly I fell to my knees and put my face in my hands. I recoil in shock as bright red streamers of pain jump through my hands. They are covered in shards of metal and glass, in fact some had gone straight through my hands. The pain begins building as I realize just how bad they are.

_You have no self-control Amy Rose._

Rouge knelt down next to me. "Oh my! Vector, call an ambulance!" She helps me up. "Come on Pinky, lets get you to a hospital."

I look over Rouge's shoulder to see everyone's concerned faces, except the expressionless Omega. Vector is on his cell barking out directions, and Sonic... Wait...Sonic?

He was gone.

"Sonic.........?"

* * *

This paticular fanfic is gonna be fairly long as it is a war fic. However for those who want instant gratification I am working on a quick fanfic also based off of "Galaxy" where Sonic was right about Tails rather than just paranoid and, as requested, deals in severe torture (the fic that is). Keep in tune for that as I work on this fic.

Entaru


End file.
